


Old Married Couple Moments II: Squad Shenanigans

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Old Married Couple Moments [2]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: 1970s, 20th Century, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deserted country road + two frisky paramedics = a recipe for fun! ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Married Couple Moments II: Squad Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: Inspired by my essay, [Old Married Couple Moments](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/641536.html). :)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 2, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 25, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 617  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/649334.html)

Roy drove the squad, relaxed and confident. He’d driven the vehicle a thousand times by now.

_Maybe a thousand-and-one._

He glanced over at his partner, who was studiously writing in their logbook. Johnny had given up pestering him about driving. Roy trusted Johnny’s driving. He just liked to exercise his seniority privilege.

Johnny finished his entry and put his green pen in his shirt pocket and the logbook in the glove compartment. He relaxed, loose-limbed and smiling, his thigh brushing against Roy’s.

The cab of an L.A. County Fire Department squad wasn’t big at all. In fact, there wasn’t much space at all.

If Johnny scrunched against the door, his arm on the sill, they had a small space between them. When his partner was moody or troubled or miffed at him, he would stare out the window. If he wasn’t…

Roy smiled. Johnny was a toucher. He craved it, as if he had never gotten enough of it in the past. That was something best left for another time.

Right now, Johnny was teasing him, rubbing his leg against Roy’s, stretching as he clasped his hands over his head, tilting his hands from left-to-right. His smile was positively lethal.

“Brat,” Roy muttered while Johnny laughed, Roy’s heart leaping at that laugh. He loved to hear it.

Johnny relaxed against the seat, still rubbing Roy’s leg. The blond checked the rearview mirror. No one was coming down the deserted country road. He spied a dirt road off to the side and turned in, Johnny silently quizzical. Large, leafy trees hid them from the main road.

“Roy?”

Roy shut off the ignition and grabbed his partner, who laughed as Roy kissed his face and neck.

“You’re a fuckin’, tease, Junior.”

Johnny nibbled Roy’s ear. “I hope you do the same, just drop the tease.”

Roy growled as he pressed his hand against the bulge in his lover’s pants. Johnny pushed against his hand.

“I’d like to fuck you, lover, but this cab is a little too snug for that, though you’re like a circus acrobat when it comes to flexibility.”

“Not so bad yourself, Pally.” Johnny gasped as he arched his neck, Roy kissing the warm skin. His hands roamed over Roy’s back, the fabric of his partner’s blue shirt rough as he slid down to cup Roy’s ass, squeezing lightly.

Roy groaned in his ear, fumbling with Johnny’s pants as he gently bit his partner’s neck. Roy pushed Johnny’s pants and briefs down, freeing his erection while Johnny mirrored him, their cocks rubbing together, the friction driving them both crazy.

Roy captured Johnny’s mouth with his own, his tongue thrusting inside, and Johnny groaned, nerve endings stimulated beyond endurance.

Their movements grew more frantic as pulses pounded and bodies moved, their kiss breaking as Johnny kissed along Roy’s jawline. He gasped as he came, Roy right after him.

“Ooh,” Johnny breathed, limp in Roy’s arms, Roy nuzzling his neck. The blond waited for his breathing to return to normal, listening to the birds singing in the sheltering trees, then took out a box of tissues from the glove compartment and cleaned them up. They put themselves back together, Johnny’s brown eyes sparkling as he draped his arms around Roy’s neck and shimmied closer.

Suddenly he clutched Roy, holding him tight, and Roy gently kissed his young lover’s temple and caressed the dark hair, holding on just as tightly. The embrace lasted for a few moments before Johnny slid back with a saucy smile on his face again.

Roy grinned, gently chucking Johnny under his chin, turning on the ignition. He backed the squad out of the side road and they resumed their journey back to the station.


End file.
